Kaylee Series: Oneshots
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Ten one shots leading up to the end of the world. Centred around the Seven Sisters families and growing up.
1. Mother's Day

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Power Ranger's characters.

A little oneshot I wrote around Mother's Day and couldn't post until now. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Kaylee was lying in bed, wide awake, and yet her eyes were closed. She was expecting Dustin to wake her up in a romantic way, seeing as today was Mother's Day, her first ever Mother's Day. She hoped that he would come back into the room, maybe holding a tray of food for her to eat.

Instead, she heard him yelling from the kitchen.

"DAMN IT! I'm going to be so freaking late!" she heard him curse, before he ran up the stairs, storming into the room and running to the dresser. She finally decided to open her eyes and sit up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, crawling to the end of the bed and sitting with her legs crossed.

"I lost my gloves!" he yelled, throwing all his cloths out of the dresser, in search of his racing gloves. Kaylee reached under the bed, pulling them out and handing them to Dustin.

"Here," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You're a life saver, Kayl," Dustin smiled, reaching down to kiss her. "Now I really have to go, Kelly's going to kill me if I'm late again!"

Dustin ran out of the room, slamming the door as he did and causing three month old Hayden to scream at the top of her lungs.

Kaylee groaned, flopping down on her bed.

"I love you too! Thanks for the Mother's Day wakeup call! Can't wait for dinner!" she said sarcastically as she rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to Hayden's room.

"I was understanding when he forgot my birthday, and when he forgot Valentine's day... but to forget my very first Mother's Day... and leave me to care for Lady Poops and Screams... he better have some huge surprise planned!" Kaylee grumbled. "I've already got Father's Day planned. He won't have to lift a finger!"

Kaylee quietly opened the door and crept into Hayden's room. She turned on the light and smiled as she walked to the crib.

"Hey there little baby," she cooed. "You didn't forget what today was, did you?"

Kaylee leaned over the edge and to her surprise she found Hayden, surrounded by flowers and chocolates and dressed in a beautiful green and yellow dress. Hayden was also cooing happily, waving her arms in pure joy as she spotted her mother.

"Dustin..." Kaylee smiled picking up her daughter and hugging her close. "You didn't forget."

She found a note in the crib and picked it up.

"_Hey Babe,_

_Happy Mother's Day! You thought I forgot, didn't you? It's okay to admit it. I almost did. But this beautiful little baby reminded me yesterday._

_I know you're not supposed to lift a finger, but I'm needed at the track today. I'm going to come home early though and I'll cook a nice, simple dinner and we'll all eat in front of the TV. Just you me and the reason we're celebrating today. It's simple, and easy, just the way you like it._

_Have a Great Day and I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Love Dustin."_

"Hayden, when you get older, if you ever find a man half as good as your father, hold onto him," Kaylee smiled, bouncing her daughter slightly as she walked to the kitchen. "And I'll give you bonus points if he's Scottish."


	2. RJelly Family

"Come on Hannah, you can do it!" Kelly smiled, holding her arms out as her daughter took her first few steps. "Come to mommy, you can do it, sweetie... come... oops."

Kelly laughed, walking over to where her daughter fell down and picked her up. She kissed her cheek, and then blew on her stomach before taking her to the kitchen, where RJ had insisted he make her first pizza.

"You better make that pizza edible for a toddler," she warned her husband as she put Hannah down on the floor. She knelt down not too far away and tried to get Hannah to walk again, hoping she would do it for her daddy.

"Of course, and I'm adding a little touch of RJ," RJ grinned, throwing on a few mashed up bananas on top of the tomato sauce and the cheese.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She didn't have to look up to know what RJ was adding. Ever since Hannah was born, he had insisted that her first real food be bananas. Though Kelly didn't object, she found it insanely funny when Hannah had spit them out and started crying when RJ tried feeding it to her. Ever since, the Pai Zhuq master had been trying to hide the bananas, in hopes she would eat it.

She turned her attention back to her daughter and called to her.

"Come on, sweetheart," Kelly smiled, clapping her hands as Hannah grabbed a wooden spoon off the floor and started sucking it. Kelly made a face and took the spoon. Hannah looked at her mother, hurt, until Kelly started waving the spoon. Hannah laughed, but didn't move.

"I think this is where Kaylee would start singing..."

"Shut. Up," Kelly sighed, looking up at her husband.

"Just saying," RJ laughed. "But, you know her better than I do."

"Why won't she walk for me?" Kelly asked, standing back up and rinsing the spoon under hot water before drying it off and giving it back to Hannah.

"Maybe she's not ready?" RJ suggested, wrapping an arm around Kelly's waist and resting his chin on her head as they looked down at the blonde beauty before them.

"Oh, she's ready. Last week she took a few steps for Leanne," Kelly groaned.

"Maybe she doesn't like her mommy," RJ teased. Kelly turned around to look at him.

"That's mean," she frowned.

The oven dinged, and RJ went to grab the pizza.

"But it could be true," RJ smirked. "After all, she's daddy's little girl, right Hannah?"

"BAH!" Hannah yelled, throwing the spoon at her father.

"Daddy's girl, but she shares mommy's thoughts," Kelly laughed.

"Oh, so both my girls hate me?" RJ frowned. Kelly smiled, kissing him.

"Yep."

"Well," RJ said, cutting a small piece of the pizza and blowing on it before kneeling down and offering it to his daughter. "Let's see how much she actually likes her daddy."

RJ called Hannah, getting her attention before showing her the pizza.

"Sweetie, it's yummy, do you want a piece?" he asked the one year old. Hannah clapped and pushed herself off the counter, successfully making her first steps towards RJ. RJ smiled as he watched her walk across the kitchen, while Kelly made sure there was nothing in her path to hurt her. "Come, on, angel, a few more... look at that, you're walking! Kelly! Kelly! She's walking!"

Kelly smiled as she watched her daughter fall into RJ's arms and grabbed the pizza from him, quickly stuffing it into her mouth. She chewed on it happily and smiled at her father.

"BAH!" she exclaimed.

Kelly laughed, kneeling next to her daughter and playing with her hair.

"Oh, so you walk for daddy, but not me?" she smiled.

Hannah giggled, clapping her hands together.

"What if I told you there were bananas on the pizza?" Kelly said.

Hannah spit the pizza out of her mouth and started wailing.

"One for mommy, none for daddy," Kelly smiled.

-----RJelly-Family-----

"Woof!" Hannah yelled as she watched the wolves at the zoo. "Woof! Grr!"

RJ laughed, pulling his five year old daughter away from the cage.

"You don't want to make them mad, do you Angel?" he asked her. Hannah looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm talking to them!" she told him.

"And what are they saying?" RJ asked.

"You have to shave," Hannah laughed. RJ laughed with her as his hand rubbed the beard forming around his jaw. Hannah must have heard Kelly talking to him that morning and decided that was what she was going to bug her daddy with.

"Oh, I do, do I?" RJ asked, picking up his daughter.

"Yep," Hannah smiled, shaking her head. "You're pickley."

"You mean prickly," RJ laughed.

"It hurts," Hannah continued.

"It does?" RJ asked, before rubbing his cheek against Hannah's. She laughed happily as she tried to push her father away.

"Daddy, stop!"

"Don't stop?" RJ teased. "Okay!"

"No, daddy, stop!" Hannah screamed, all while laughing. "Daddy! It tickles!"

"Okay, I'll stop," RJ smiled, putting his daughter down. He planned on getting her back at bedtime.

He saw Hannah go back to the wolves and smiled. She was definitely his daughter.

"So, now what are the wolves saying, cub?" he asked.

"You and mommy have to buy me ice-cream," Hannah smiled, looking up at her father with the eyes she had inherited from her mother.

"Already did," Kelly called, walking up to her daughter with a strawberry ice cream cone; her favourite.

"Yay, thank you daddy!" Hannah smiled, hugging her father, thinking he had made the ice-cream appear.

"Daddy?" Kelly asked. "I got you that ice-cream."

"Mommy, after the zoo, can you teach me to tototross?" Hannah asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Kelly smiled, happy her daughter had taken an interest in at least one of her hobbies. She had taken a big risk in buying Hannah a small motor bike for her fifth birthday, perfect for the five year old, and was more than happy when Hannah refused to part with it.

"Yay!" Hannah cheered. She turned back to the wolves and smiled. "Bye, bye wolfie! My mommy's going to teach me tototross!"

She waved goodbye to the wolves and grabbed her mother's hand, licking her ice-cream cone.

"But... but... she was just... and then... Aw, man, Kelly, that's not fair!" RJ whined.

"Daddy, are you coming?" Hannah called. "You have to see me go straight!"

RJ smiled, running after his two girls.

Daddy one, mommy, none.


	3. My Grown Up Christmas List

Kaylee and Kira looked down at the audience before them as they stood on stage in Cyberspace. Kira smiled as she adjusted her yellow Santa hat that rested on her head. She then playfully swatted at the white ball hanging on the end of Kaylee's green hat.

Cyberspace was decorated for the holidays. A Christmas tree stood by the couches, with boxes wrapped up in paper and bows underneath, a fire was dancing in the fireplace right next to it.

Green and red streamers were hanging from the roof, fake snowflakes hung down as well. Hayley had also placed some white fluff on the edge of the counters and tables to look like snow.

The girls had to admit, the place was beautiful. It was the perfect place to sing their next song.

Kaylee took her green microphone off its stand and sat down on her stool as Kira did the same with a red mic. Before starting, the blonde looked down at her friends and smiled.

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

Kira took over the vocals. Looking down at Conner as she sang. Though she wasn't nervous on stage, it still helped when she looked at him, and not the whole audience.

_Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream  
So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

Kaylee joined in to sing the chorus with her friend as she two girls stood up from their stools, walking over to center stage, facing each other as they sung. In both their heads, they imagined moments of their lives when they were Rangers. After all, it seemed to fit well with the song.

_No more lives torn apart  
And wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

Kira stepped back as her voice dropped out of the song, letting Kaylee once again take over.

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree_

_But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul_

Once again, the two girls sung the chorus together. However, as they sung, they put their stools and microphone stands off the stage. The audience was curious, but didn't want to interrupt the song.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

"Everyone!" Kaylee smiled, turning everyone's attention to both sides of the stage, where five year old Samantha and Summer walked on, each holding a yellow mic and wearing a yellow Santa hat, singing on their own, "Samantha and Summer McKnight!"

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

A third voice was added to the beautiful duet as little Hayden stepped up on the stage, holding her pink microphone in one hand. She wore her pink Santa hat, and held a stuffed Santa Clause in her hands. Kira smiled, taking her niece's hand and walking her to the middle of the stage.

"Hayden Brooks!"

With her cousins, Hayden ended the song, her mother and Aunt singing back up.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only type of wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

Everyone in Cyberspace cheered as the performers jumped off stage. Hayden ran over to the tree, and with Dustin's help, she placed her Santa Clause on the Christmas tree.

"Happy Holidays!" she smiled, turning back to the customers and smiling as she threw her hands up in the air.


	4. Mini Me

**Author's Note:** Oneshot writting in Kaylee's POV.

* * *

Years after defeating Dai Shi for good, and retiring as a Power Ranger, I found myself being a full time mom to my beautiful little girl, Hayden. I was still singing solo, and with Kira, but touring had slowed down a lot. I also played soccer every now and again, especially when Conner called me up for a little one on one day.

But usually, I would spend my days taking care of Hayden, and Mike if I was babysitting him. Every other day, Kira would leave her twins with me to watch while she took care of other stuff.

I was sitting on the couch, reading old newspaper clipping about me and the Ninja Storm team, when I heard something break in the play room. Because I had all four kids in my care, I jumped up from the couch and ran to the playroom door.

"Mommy's going to be berry mad when she walks in," I heard Hayden say from the other side of the door.

"It's just a little paint!" either Sammy or Summer answered back. Their voices were too much alike.

I opened the door slightly; just too see what had broken. I frowned when I saw all four kids, standing around a pot of paint which had spilled all over the carpet.

"The hell? How did they reach the paint?" I whispered, looking up at the shelf, where I had carefully put the paint on the top shelf so the kids couldn't reach it.

"We better put away the paint!" Mike said, picking up the paint and throwing it in the garbage. He also tried to clean the carpet, but didn't do a very good job. I didn't mind though. That's why I called that room the play room. If you looked carefully, you could see some of Hayden's scribbles on the back wall.

"Okay, are you ready girls?" Mike called. I looked back at the kids, and saw they were all standing in a line. It looked a lot like they were playing Power Rangers. Mike stood a little ahead of the girls, with... was that a red morpher?

Thankfully, the kids' backs were facing the door, so they didn't notice me opening it to get a better look at the devices in their hands.

"Wait... which one?" Hayden asked. "Minja Storm? Dino Dunder? Sticky Force? Opewadion Oberdwive? Or Bungle Fury?"

I couldn't help but smile at my four year old daughter, who was trying so hard to pronounce the names of the teams. I couldn't wait for the day when our kids found out about our pasts. It was hard enough covering for ourselves when they watched actual footage from our fights, but when they saw us, out of uniform and talking about our Ranger missions... that was a bitch to handle.

"_Mommy and daddy were actors before you were born. People loved the Power Rangers so much, they made it a TV show!"_

That was the excuse I used on Hayden a few months ago. It wasn't completely a lie. Kira and I did do a little acting before Hayden was born.

"Ninja Storm!" Mike called, and I could see how excited he was. "My mommy and daddy were actors for that one! And I'm the leader!"

"But we want Dino Thunder!" Summer pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, with her yellow morpher sticking out just enough for me to see it.

"Hayden... it's up to you," Sammy frowned.

Hayden thought for a minute, then smiled.

"All of dem!" she said, sticking her morpher in the air, and I saw it was pink. My heart broke every time she wore pink, or chose a pink toy. It always reminded me of her older sister... Samantha. I never regretted telling Hayden about her sister when she was young. Even though I hid my past from her, I thought it was unfair to keep her sister a secret. She should know. And a three year old was easier to tell then a teenager. Hayden could slowly learn to understand what miscarriage meant, and that she wasn't mommy and daddy's first daughter. Learning that way was better than having all that information shoved into your head all at once.

"You want to do all of them?" Sammy, Summer's twin (who was named after my Sammy), frowned. Suddenly, she smiled, wide. "Okay!"

"Ready?" Mike called, as if he were actually leader.

"Dustin!" I whispered, calling for my husband. He walked up to me as turned to look at the playroom when I pointed to the kids.

"Ready!" the three girls answered.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Madical Swouwce. Oberdrive Allellerate! Bungle Beast!"

"Ranger Form!" All four kids cried, having agreed that was going to be their final call.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Dustin smiled, kissing me before he left. When he did, he left me a sticky note on my forehead.

"Drive kids home... Gee, thanks _Yellow Ranger_!" I teased him. I then walked into the room, pretending like I had never seen the kids do their morph.

"Green Wind Ranger!" Mike called out.

"Yellow Dino Ranger!" the twins said, at once. I held back a laugh as both girls glared at the other for taking their character.

"Lots of otter Rangers!" Hayden smiled, successfully summing up her role call.

"What do you guys have there?" I asked, taking Hayden's morpher. I was expecting to see one of my old morphers that the teams let me keep... but I didn't.

"Hayden Victoria Brooks! Did you go into my office again?" I frowned, showing her the "toy". My baby looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, and gave me the most innocent look.

"I fought you wouldn't mind!" she said.

"I told you not to play with these! They're very important!" I set the newest morphers on the table. Had I lost these, Power Rangers of the future would never have their powers... at least, not on time.

I had been working on new morphers since after Hayden was born. I couldn't stay out of the Ranger business forever. Though I had retired the spandex, being a mentor was a new passion. And even if evil never popped up on this world again... the police force could use a few Rangers for the tough criminals.

"Sorry, mommy," Hayden said, giving me a cute look. But I didn't fall for it. After all, where do you think she got the look from? Dustin? No way! I invented that look! There was no way it would work on me.

"Hayden, you know that look doesn't work with me," I smiled, hugging her. She was adorable after all. "Next time, you ask, okay? No more sneaking around!"

"But I did ask!" Hayden said, and the other three agreed.

"Who did you ask? Daddy?"

"She asked Ducky!" Summer said. "And Ducky said, as long as Aunt Kaylee doesn't find out."

"I'm going to have to talk to that duck..." I sighed. I knelt down beside the kids and smiled. "From now on, no more listening to Ducky. He's getting old and he doesn't remember all the rules.

"Ducky said that you're older than he is!" Sammy pointed out. I glared at her.

"Not when you count duck years!" I reminded her. Her eyes rolled up as she thought.

"Oh... he is old."

"Now, your parents want you guys home, so get in the car, and I'll buckle you up after I talk with Ducky!" I smiled.

"C'mon Rangers!" Mike called, leading his cousins to the garage. When they were gone, I laughed. It was so weird how they were pretending to be... well... us! And they had no idea!

I turned to the paint spill and raised my arm, using my water powers to clean the carpet. It wasn't the perfect way to do it, especially seeing as there was still red paint stained on the floor, but it would have to do for now.

-----Mini-Me-----

After dropping off Mike at Tori and Blake's, and the girls at Kira and Conner's, I was driving back home, with Hayden slowly falling asleep in her car seat.

"Did you have fun playing Power Rangers?" I asked, looking up in the rear-view mirror for a few seconds. Hayden was looking out her window, watching the traffic pass by, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah," she yawned. I didn't blame her. It was already dark outside and getting close to her bedtime. Even I was tired, but as soon as she was in bed, I would find the energy to be the happy-hyper Kaylee Dustin married six years ago.

"Who's your favourite Power Ranger? And don't chose because it was me or Daddy who was the actor," I asked her. She was an honest little girl, so I knew she would tell me who she really thought was the awesomest!

"Gween!" she smiled, clapping her hands together. "Because she's weally cool! And funny!"

"What's your favourite Ranger colour?" I asked her, expecting the answer to be green. It wasn't because that was my color. Since she could speak, Hayden had always preferred green over any other color.

"Pink," she answered, sleep sneaking up on her.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because you said that when sissy Sammy died... you and daddy and Aunt Towi and Aunt Leanne all wore pink! And pink is sissy Sammy's color."

I looked up in the rear-view mirror again, holding back tears as I watched her fall asleep. I couldn't believe how much this four year old loved, and looked up to her sister. One she had never seen... not in pictures... not on video... she had never seen Samantha... and yet... she was real.

-----Mini-Me-----

When I got home, I parked the car in the garage, and then got out. I slid Hayden's door open slowly, so she didn't wake up, and tried getting her out of her car seat. That's when I noticed she had somehow gotten her leg stuck between her car seat and the armrest beside her. What's worst, her car seat was digging into her leg, causing it to bleed.

After getting her leg out, I watched at it healed, thanking Spencer for putting those powers in my genetics. He had passed away a few years ago, the day taking third in my book of worst days (after my parents dying and Samantha dying). Knowing she wasn't in any pain, I didn't care much about it, and carried her back inside.

Occasionally, Hayden didn't feel pain at all. I have seen her, several times, with her hand on the burner, when it was turned on. She didn't care though. She said she didn't feel the heat. Hopefully, she doesn't become numb to all pain as she grows. I don't want her to lose her sense of touch.

After putting her to bed, I passed by my office and looked at the morphers. Maybe Hayden could take after me and Dustin. Maybe, making a few changes to pinks morpher wouldn't be too hard.


	5. Angel

The toy store was Hayden's favourite place in the whole mall. It had dolls, Power Ranger toys, building blocks (or as Aunt Tori called them: breaking blocks, seeing as they were always knocked over). Anything Hayden's little heart desired was available for purchase in this store.

The five year old had spotted it while shopping with her mother and ran inside, thinking Kaylee was right behind her. Hayden was running around the shop collecting everything she wanted to buy.

In her hands she had three dolls, two new dresses for them, silly putty, an arts and crafts kit and an action figure. She was only missing one thing before she would go to her mother and pay.

In the Power Ranger section of the store, there was an Engel doll sitting on the top shelf. She wanted it, and she wanted it bad. Hayden tried reaching for it, but was too small. She put her toys down and climbed up onto the first shelf. With a jump, the tip of her fingers managed to grab into it, and the toy came crashing down with Hayden.

When the two landed, Hayden picked up the toy and hugged it.

"Mommy, I got it!" she smiled, turning around to show her mother, but Kaylee wasn't there.

Hayden stood up, holding the Engel doll close to her chest as she checked the next aisle.

"Mommy?" she called, but there was no one, and no response. "Mommy... I found my toys!"

Hayden ran to the next aisle. Maybe her mother was there.

Nothing.

"Mommy... where are you?" she asked, turning down the final aisle. When she didn't see her mother, she started to worry. She looked down at Engel and hugged the doll.

"It's okay, Gengel," she said, mispronouncing the doll's name, "I'll find my mommy."

"Hayden?"

The little five year old heard her name and thought it was her mother calling. She ran down to the other side of the store, but there was no one.

She turned around slowly, and jumped when she saw a store clerk kneeling beside her. Instinctively from the fear and not knowing where her mother was, Hayden started to cry.

The clerk picked her up and carried her to the counter. He put her down, handing her a lollipop and smiled.

"Where are your parents, sweetheart?" he asked her.

Hayden threw the lollipop away and shook her head. Her mother had told her to never, _ever_ talk to strangers; no matter what. Everyone from people on the street, to people in the stores (being a Ranger meant there were some areas of parenting where Kaylee went a little over the top).

"NO!" Hayden yelled, jumping off the counter. The clerk grabbed her arm gently and took the doll, only making matters worse, "Gengel?" she called to the toy as the cashier rang it up.

"I'm just putting her through the machine," the clerk told her. Hayden watched as he pushed several buttons, then pulled Engel out of the box and handed it to her.

"Here," he said, smiling, "Free of charge. You can play with her while you wait for your parents to show up. I hear she's the Master who protected the Jungle Fury team in Ocean Bluff, many she'll protect you... I'll page the..."

"NO!" Hayden yelled, grabbing her toy and running off. "Stranger danger!" she yelled, leaving the store in a hurry.

The customers looked over at the clerk, but he shrugged. The clerk chose not to make an announcement over the intercom, seeing as that would alert anyone that there was a defenceless five year old running around without parents. Instead, he called the customer service booth, warning them about the lonely child.

Hayden sprinted down the mall, looking for her mother and wiping the tears from her eyes. Now she was really scared and just wanted to go home.

"Gengel... where is my mommy?" Hayden asked her doll.

Hayden turned down into an empty hallway and sat with her back against the wall. She held Engel close and buried her hands in her arms, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I'm telling mom you ran off alone!" Hayden heard a little girl tease.

"Samantha, not right now," another, older, voice scolded the first. Hayden looked up and was surprised to see her dolly as a real person. She looked down at the Engel in her hands, then up at the person.

"Gengel?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, why would you run off like that?" Engel asked her 'granddaughter', picking her up and holding her.

"Why isn't she screaming again?" eight year old Samantha asked her mother.

"Because I'm not a stranger," Engel smiled. She took the doll from Hayden (who didn't mind because she was now holding an even bigger Engel), and showed it to Samantha. "See, Angel, she thinks she knows me."

"Does she know me?" Samantha asked.

Engel shook her head, "I don't think she knows what you look like, but she does know about you."

"That's confusing," Samantha frowned.

Engel laughed, then put Hayden on the ground, facing the little curly haired blonde. Both sisters looked into the other's eyes and smiled. Engel hugged Hayden close as she introduced herself and Samantha.

"Hayden, I'm Engel, your... mommy's mommy... and that's Samantha, your sister."

"Sissy Sammy?" Hayden asked, looking up at Engel.

"Yep!" Samantha nodded.

"Mommy said you're not alive," Hayden told the older girl, matter of factly.

"Yes I am!" Sammy frowned.

"You're dead!"

"Am not!"

"Dead-head, dead-head!"

"AM NOT!"

"Oh boy," Engel frowned, taking Hayden's hand and looking down at Sammy, "See, this is why I only adopted one of you."

"Gengel, is my sister dead?" Hayden asked.

"In a way..."

"HA!" Hayden smirked, sticking her tongue out at the eight year old. Samantha frowned and kicked her sister.

"Sam!" Engel barked, pulling on the older kid's arm, "Remember what I told you, to everyone on Earth, except mommy and daddy and your aunts and uncles, you're dead. That includes your sister, until today."

Engel looked down at Hayden and smiled, "Okay, sweetheart, we're going to look for your mommy, and you don't have to worry about stranger danger, okay?"

Engel gave Hayden her toy back as the three girls searched the mall for Kaylee. When they passed by the toy store, Hayden shrunk away. Engel chuckled as she picked up the youngest Brooks daughter and carried her around the store.

"Engel... did you really work with the Power Rangers?" Hayden asked.

"She did!" Samantha answered, bouncing slightly as she walked beside Engel, "I did too! I fought with mo... the Power Rangers."

"Whoa," Hayden smiled, looking down at her sister. "Did you save the world?"

"I didn't," Samantha shook her head, "But I helped."

"Cool!" Hayden started squirming around, so Engel put her down. Instantly, the little blonde ran to her sister and took Sammy's hand.

Engel couldn't help but look at the sight in awe as Samantha and Hayden spoke. Suddenly, her eyes caught a third blonde in the distance.

"Engel?" the blonde asked, before spotting Hayden.

Hayden heard her mother's voice and perked up, running over to Kaylee.

"Mommy!" she smiled, jumping into her mother's arms. Kaylee hugged her and kissed her cheek as she turned to Engel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her mother, giving her a one armed hug.

"Sammy and I saw Hayden was a little lost," Engel laughed, "We rescued her."

"Thank you," Kaylee smiled, thankful she had an Angel mother helping her out. "I was so... Sammy?"

"Hi mommy!" Samantha waved, a little nervously. It had been years since the two last saw each other. Kaylee dropped to her knees, still holding Hayden as she pulled Samantha into a hug.

"Mommy, Sammy's so cool!" Hayden told her mother as she was sandwiched in the hug, "she fought with the Power Rangers!"

Kaylee nodded, wiping away a tear from her eye as she looked at her two girls. She put Hayden down and held her close as she pulled Sammy into a big hug.

Engel tapped Kaylee's shoulder only when the hug was broken and nodded. Kaylee frowned, kissing her oldest daughter. She turned to Hayden and pushed her forward slightly.

"Say goodbye to mommy Engel and Sammy," Kaylee told the five year old. "They have to go now."

"Aww, but I wanted to play with Sammy!" Hayden pouted.

Engel laughed, pulling the little girl in her arms and holding her over her head, "I'm going to miss you, squirt!" she laughed, "But no more running off without mommy, okay? Always make sure she's with you."

"I promise, Gengel," Hayden said as she was lowered into a hug. She squeezed mommy Engel tight and let Engel kiss her cheek.

The Angel lowered the little girl to the ground, where Hayden jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're so cool, Sammy," Hayden told her older sibling. Samantha smirked, hugging her little sister.

Engel pulled Kaylee in close as the mother watched her two daughters together for the first time. She saw a tear in Kaylee's eyes and laughed, hugging Kaylee.

"You okay?" she asked her daughter.

"I want this," she whispered.

"I'm working on it, Danger," Engel smirked. "I can't promise soon, but one day."

Engel squeezed Kaylee once more, before grabbing Sam's hand.

"C'mon, Angel, Aunt Guinn's not going to be too happy when she finds out about this."

"You like breaking her rules, don't you?" Samantha laughed, waving goodbye to her mother and sister as they turned away.

"Hayden's going to do the same thing to you, one day, squirt," Engel smirked, "it's the little sister trait. I do it to Aunt Guinn, mommy does it to Aunt Tori and Aunt Kira, Hayden's going to do it to you."

Kaylee watched as her two Angels faded. She suddenly felt a little tug on her hand. She looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"Mommy," Hayden whispered, "I love my sister."

Kaylee picked her daughter up and smiled, "I love you, Hayden."

She knew that when she got home, she was going to fall apart, crying happily as she told Dustin all about today. She wasn't going to leave out a single detail.

"Sammy's cool!" Hayden continued, "And Gengel is too! I can't wait for them to come back so I can play with them!"


	6. Seven Sisters

"Remind me again why we should leave you seven alone?" Cam frowned, turning to his wife as he pushed up his glasses. "You do remember what it was like when it was _just_ Kaylee?"

"Oh, I know, but Hannah and RJ are going to the movies for a father-daughter day, Mike and Blake are going to the track, Sam and Sum have a soccer tournament, and Conner's the coach, Hayden and Dustin are at the beach for the afternoon, Daniela and Doc are both sick in bed, and don't want Ronny to get sick, and Heather and Casey are at the Pai Zhuq for the weekend," Leanne explained, locking the car door as she walked up to Kira's front door. "Therefore, us women are going to Kira's house for a day to ourselves."

She kissed her husband goodbye and walked inside the house, only to be greeted by all six of her "sisters".

Kelly walked up to her, a dish cloth draped over her shoulder as she walked from the kitchen to the living room.

"Thank God you're here," she sighed in relief, tossing her a dirty shirt. "Tori's throwing up her stomach and something else, so Kaylee's in the washroom with her, but the washing machine's overloaded and the water spilled everywhere, and Kira would clean it up but Sam and Summer thought it would be fun to clog the upstairs toilet. So Ronny and I are dealing with that, while Lily and I try to fix the washing machine. I need you to hang up the wet, clean clothes on the clothes line downstairs and put the wet, dirty ones in a basket so we can take them to Kaylee's house tonight."

Leanne turned back to the door, watching as Cam took off with the only car that was in the driveway.

"Man... there goes my escape route," she sighed. "I'll help you, but how will I tell the clean clothes from the dirty?"

"The dirty ones smell like vomit!" Kelly called, already half way up the stairs. "They're dirty 'cause Tori puked on them!"

"Great..." Leanne frowned, looking into the laundry room and spotting the piles of clothes. "Just great."

The bathroom door opened and Kaylee walked out followed by a very tired and pregnant Tori behind her. The two sisters spotted the house, in the disaster it was in, and groaned.

Suddenly, Kaylee whistled, stopping everyone in their tracks as they assembled in the hallway. She threw her hands up beside her and looked over at all her "sisters".

"Everyone, chill the Zwop out! I got this!" she yelled.

"How do you '_got this'_?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I say, we leave this mess like it is," Kaylee smirked, "and we retreat to the basement, that way, when the guys get home they have to clean it up!"

"Why would they clean it?" Kira asked, scrunching her nose as the smell from the bathroom entered the hall.

"Because, we're going to send Tori after them if they don't!"

The girls all thought about it for a minute. Sure the bathroom was covered in number one, and smelt like number two, and the laundry room had turned into a pool, and the toilet in the other bathroom had to be cleaned of vomit, but why were the girls responsible to clean up the mess? After all, they weren't the ones who had made it. The kids did (except the puke on the toilet, which was all Tori). And the kids were not only the girls' responsibility... they were the guys' as well.

"I like that idea!" Ronny smiled. "But my lucky socks stink like Kira on a bad day... they definitely need to be washed."

"Hey!" Kira frowned. "I do not smell like piss! It's all the babies I had to take care of today! They pissed on me!"

"Kira's right, Ron," Lily agreed. "Remember when Heather was born, she loved peeing on Kira whenever she had to change her diaper!"

Ronny thought for a minute as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh yeah, I was so proud of my little niece."

Kira rolled her eyes as she brought her hand up and slapped Ronny on the back of the head. Unfortunately, she felt three hands slap the back of her own. She looked over at Ronny, Lily and Kaylee, or rather, the Little Sisters, then slapped both Lily and Kaylee on the back of the head.

Tori noticed Kira hitting Kaylee and frowned as she reached up and slapped Kira on the back of the head, just as Kaylee, Lily and Ronny got their revenge on the Dino Ranger and slapped her back.

"No teaming up!" Leanne frowned, slapping the little sisters on the back of the head, then Kira for starting the slapping. She didn't hit Tori though. Being pregnant was bad enough.

"No hitting the little ones!" Kelly frowned, slapping Leanne on the back of the head, then, just for fun, she slapped the little sisters and Kira.

Tori watched, cradling her stomach with her hands as she sat on the stairs.

"You guys are nincompoops!" she frowned, before suddenly turning green. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she darted for the bathroom.

"I'll go... no wait!" Kaylee paused, looking over at the girls. "Why the hell am I always going into the bathroom of doom whenever she decides that her lunch wasn't appetizing? There are six of us! Someone else go!"

The five girls exchanged glances before shaking their heads and stepping back.

"You're the only one she can't kill!" Kelly reminded the younger blonde.

"Fine, but I'll remember this next time any of you need a favour," Kaylee pointed to each of her sisters, then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Guys!" Kira called as she stood by the door to the basement. "It's not going to smell like turd and God-knows-what down there. If you want to join, follow me!"

The four girls pushed their way past Kira to run downstairs. Kira laughed as she followed while Lily walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"We'll be in the basement when you guys stop puking!" she said. As she closed the door, she held her nose in disgust. Poor Tori was being tortured by the baby in her stomach, and she still had a few months to go.

Downstairs, the girls stood inside the soundproof room Kira had Cam build so she could record albums from home. Not only was it soundproof, but apparently it was smellproof as well. Though the room was a little small to fit them all, it was going to have to work.

"Now what do we do?" Ronny asked, poking the microphone that hung from the ceiling. Kira had forgotten to turn it off the last time she had recorded, so when Ronny touched it, there was a loud screeching noise in the headset that Kelly was wearing.

"Mother fucking...!" the red head yelled, ripping the earphones off her head and holding her ears. "Dammit! That hurt."

"Sorry guys," Kira frowned; walking over to the amp the headset was connected too, and turned it off. "I guess that one was my bad."

"Why is it turned up so high?" Leanne asked, looking at the volume on the amp.

"Because it doesn't affect my ears," Kira explained. "So I turn it up to make sure there are no hidden noises when the album comes out."

"Did I just hear you call for Blake?" Kaylee asked as she walked into the studio, quickly closing the door behind her so the smell didn't come in.

"How did you get Blake from... oh, she said mother fucking... never mind," Tori laughed.

"How did she get Blake from mother fucker?" Lily asked, watching as her sister continued to poke at things in the studio.

"I'm a mom, I'm pregnant again. She knows Blake's the father," Tori explained. "So, he fucked a mother, which makes him a mother fucker."

Lily nodded her head, laughing.

"I see."

"Hey Kira, what does this button do?" Ronny asked, pointing to a button on the control panel Kira had set up inside the studio for when she was recording alone.

"Sound effects," Kira smirked. "Push the yellow button. I think you'll like it."

Ronny shrugged, pushing the yellow button as the sound of race cars passing by flooded the air.

"Oh my God!" Ronny exclaimed in pure delight as she pushed the button again, and again, and again.

Lily buried her head in her hands before looking up at Kira.

"You had to tell her. You couldn't lie? You couldn't tell her it was the sound of cars crashing?"

"Didn't I install a Zwop noise in this thing?" Leanne asked, pushing random button on the console.

"Yes," Kira laughed. "But you told me it was a special button, and that I would never be able to find it. It's been driving me crazy for five years now."

"I think it was this one," Leanne said, pushing a green button. But instead of a Zwop sound, there was a round of applause.

"How about the pink one?" Tori suggested, pushing the pink button. She was surprised to hear a baby crying.

"This one?" Lily asked, pushing an orange button. She jumped back when she heard a scream, then a splat.

"Bug head," all seven girls growled, before bursting out in laughter.

Kaylee walked up to the machine and found a shiny silver button.

"Ohh," she smiled. As she pushed the button, there was a _boing_ sound in the studio. "AWESOMENESS!"

Leanne, Tori, Kira, Kaylee, Ronny and Lily all started pushing random buttons, trying to find the one that would make the famous Zwop noise. Many different sounds filled the air, but none of them were the right ones.

By now, Kelly was on the floor laughing. She normally wasn't one to roll on the floor with laughter, but with a two year old daughter, she had grown numb to annoying noises, and now that she was just with the girls, and she was relaxed, the noises were hilarious.

"Are you laughing at us?" Kaylee asked. "Or is this just funny?"

Kelly was about to answer when she saw a yellow, blue and green button under the console. Figuring Leanne would make that the Zwop button, she started laughing _at_ her sisters.

"You guys are so stupid," she laughed. She crawled under the control panel and pushed the button.

_ZWOP!_

"You found it!" Kaylee giggled, jumping on her sister and hugging her.

_ZWOP!_

"Okay, Kel, you can stop pushing it," Leanne frowned.

_ZWOP!_

"I'm kinda, not touching it," Kelly checked the button and found it was stuck. "Uh-oh."

"We broke it, didn't we?" Lily asked. Kelly nodded slowly.

_MOO!_

"I think we broke the whole thing," Kelly sighed, "Not just the button."

_BOING!_

_VROOM!_

"I can't stay in here," Tori groaned, opening the door. As the air from the other room came in, Tori was knocked back by the smell coming from the upper level. She quickly slammed the door shut, holding her stomach and looking down. "Sorry you had to smell that, baby," she whispered to her stomach.

"So we're stuck in here?" Kira asked, holding her hands to her ears. "I have never been so annoyed."

"Except that one time when we," Leanne pointed to herself, Tori and Kelly. "went on that vacation, and left you alone with Ron, Kayl and Lils."

"Oh no!" Kira groaned, remembering the dreadful week. "No... nothing will ever be more annoying, or painful!"

Kira grabbed onto Leanne's shirt and gently shook the older girl.

"NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE LITTLE SISTERS!" she pleaded.

"Aww, but you kinda count as a little sister," Leanne laughed, pushing the dirty blonde away.

_ZWOP!_

"No... no... never. I will never be one of... _them."_

"What's wrong with being one of us?" Ronny asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know, there is only a month between Kira and Kaylee," Tori smirked. "She could be the triplet Ronny and Kaylee are missing."

"We don't want her," Ronny frowned. "She's not little sister material, nor is she twin material!"

"How is she not little sister material?" Kelly asked. "She's your age!"

"Yeah, but she has that protective instinct," Lily pointed out. "I know Kaylee and Ronny have it for me, but they don't really have it for any of you, therefore we make the little sisters. But Kira's got the protective instinct for Kaylee and me, and she's too... she's too..."

"I'm too...?" Kira frowned menacingly.

"Exactly!" Lily smiled, pointing to Kira. "She's too Kira-ish."

"Yeah!" the other two _little sisters_ agreed. "Too Kira-ish."

"Kira-ish?" Kira frowned. "Um, I am Kira."

"And you don't understand our little sister talk," Kaylee laughed. "Face it, you couldn't be a little sister even if you wanted. You're too tough, and not annoying enough."

_RIBBIT!_

"I could be annoying," Kira said, feeling a little left out.

"When was the last time you purposely pissed someone off, just to watch them get angry?" Lily asked.

"Okay I'm not little sister material," Kira laughed. "But you're Lily, when would you even think of pissing someone off?"

"She's innocent," Ronny said. "So she's the little sister."

"We have it planned out," Kaylee smiled, bouncing as she reached for her back pocket and pulled out a paper.

"Yeah, see, Kelly's the red head sister," Ronny explained as Kaylee showed the others the paper.

"How am I the red head?" Kelly asked. "Obviously it's because I have red hair, but so does Leah!"

"Leah has dark red hair, almost brown, so she doesn't count," Lily explained.

Leanne stuck her tongue out at the red head, happy she wasn't stuck with the lame name.

"And Leanne's the smart ass."

"HEY!" Leanne frowned, as Kelly stuck her tongue out. "That's not funny," she scolded the older woman.

_BOING!_

"Why is she the smart one?" Kelly asked.

"Because, she has a PhD in _everything_!" Kaylee groaned, tired of explaining it. "She's even smarter than Hayley. It's not possible! I saw her programme an old, very old, VCR, while making pancakes on a small camping cooking thingamadoohopper, and she even helped Mike with his homework, all while singing the ABC's with Hannah."

"So?"

_VROOM!_

"At once," Kaylee added.

Kelly slowly shook her head, trying to take it all in. "That's a lot."

"Programming a VCR, Kel," Kaylee smirked. "Who knows how to do that nowadays... who owns one? I mean, hello people, welcome to the year 2014"

"Moving on," Lily laughed. "I think we can all agree that Tori is the caretaker."

"She's the only one going for round two with the babies," Leanne laughed as she patted Tori's stomach lightly.

"Shut up, smart ass," Tori growled. "Kira's got two kids!"

"Yeah, but I went for the two for one deal," Kira laughed. "And if you think that's hard, try telling one stress ball from the other!"

_DING!_

"And, you took care of me after mom and dad died," Kaylee smirked. "I think you're like the official mommy of the group, even if Kelly and Leah are older than you."

"So what am I?" Kira asked, curious. She tried looking down at the paper, but Kaylee pulled it away.

"You're the Rockstar," she smiled. "I think its self explanatory."

"Let me guess," Kelly moved in closer to the little sisters. Unlike Leanne, Tori and Kira, she was a part of their "group". She was the older sister they liked best. Though, it probably had something to do with the fact that Leanne, Tori and Kira would pick on the little sisters, while Kelly would tease them. All in all, the torture was the same, but the methods were different. "You and Ronny are the twins?"

"Dude! It's scary!" Ronny laughed. "Because Kayl's a preemie, she's born early. But if she wasn't, then she would have been born around the same time as me! We are twins!"

"YAY!" Kaylee exclaimed as the high-fived the racer.

"And they already told you what I am," Lily smiled.

"The little sister," all the _older_ sisters chorused.

Kira threw her arm around Lily's shoulder and smiled.

_ZWOP!_

"Yeah, but we love this little sister," she said. "The 'twins' not so much."

Kaylee and Ronny exchanged looks before slapping Kira, one on each arm. As Kira rubbed her arms, the two looked back at each other in shock.

"Twin telepathy!" they called out.

"Oww," Kira frowned.

"You girls have way too much time on your hands," Leanne groaned. "Why do you come up with this stuff? Big sisters, little sisters? Seriously. How do you divide it?"

"Doc hits me," Kaylee whispered. Ronny and Lily knew what she was doing, but the _big sisters_ suddenly felt their blood go cold.

"Excuse me," Tori frowned, clenching her fists. She had been down the abusive road, and she refused to let her baby sister go through that torture. "Annoying blonde one say what?"

_Boing!_

"I went with Hayden to the doctor's office... he was there. He told me something was wrong with her and took me to his office to talk about it. I was scared and wasn't really listening, so he hit me when I went all hysterical," Kaylee explained. "But not snap-out-of-it hit me, hurt me hit me."

"Was that the only time?" Leanne asked.

"It was the first," Kaylee lied. "He hit me again for no reason a few weeks ago, and it's becoming more and more frequent. I didn't want to tell you guys cause Ronny's married to the guy and they have a kid together, and Tori's been... you know... and... I was scared."

"I'm going to kick his ass so hard he's going to have to ask his buddies to perform surgery to get my fucking boot out of his fucking ass!" Kira threatened. Ronny's eyes widened as she quickly reached for Kaylee's arm, drawing her attention.

"Call it off before I have to call his buddies!" she said. "I know Kira's serious."

"Naw, this is fun," Kaylee whispered. She knew she was going to have to play it safe, but while she was on the subject...

"And Kira threatens me too!" she added, stepping away from the Rockstar. "Like, really threatens! See this note!"

Kaylee pulled another piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to Leanne and Kelly. The two girls read it over before aiming cold glares at Kira.

"I didn't do anything!" Kira frowned, backing against the wall.

_MOO!_

"I swear to God, Kira, if you so much as lay a fucking finger on my student, I will personally rip you pretty little head off, got it?" Leanne threatened, slamming her hand down on the control panel that had been making the strange noises non-stop.

_RIBBIT-T-T-T-T_

"Hey, you fixed it!" Kaylee giggled.

The four older sisters turned their attention to Kaylee. They all knew very well that she suffered from KVADHD, or Kaylee's-Version-of-Attention-Deficit-Hyperactive-Disorder, but when she was seriously in trouble, she was never that bad.

"Excuse me?" Tori frowned, realising her sister had been lying. Kaylee caught the death look she was receiving from the older women and ran for the door, into the smelly area of the basement.

"You know... why don't we forget this happened, and leave her out there," Kira suggested, watching Kaylee sit in the other room.

Surprisingly, the house didn't smell so bad anymore. Kaylee laughed, at her sisters, who were all trapped in the studio, while she had the rest of the basement to herself.

"Should I leave them, or should I tell them?" Kaylee said out loud to herself, stroking her chin in thought, "Meh, I'll be nice."

Kaylee walked over to the control panel just outside the studio and turned it on.

"Hey, guys... it doesn't stink out here," she said. "I think we're good."

The girls exchanged glances before opening the studio door and realising they were right. They walked out of the studio and regrouped with Kaylee, before courageously walking back upstairs.

When they got there, they saw the men were home. With the exception of Conner, they had all left their kids in the car while they picked up their wives. The seven men stood in shock at the state of the house.

"Dude, what smells like piss?" Conner asked, waving his hand under his nose and grabbing his daughters. "Seriously... what happened in here?"

"It's a combination of stuff," Lily assured him.

"What's on the wall?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I threw up again," Tori smiled. "You see, I got a little there, over there, a lot in the toilet, and a little on Kaylee's shirt."

"What?" Kaylee yelled, pulling off her shirt, leaving her in her undershirt before she grabbed a clean sweater she found on the couch. "That's disguising. You totally owe me!"

"Thanks Kayl," Tori smiled. "Anyways, I'm off."

"Whoa, whoa... where do you think you're going?" Conner asked, grabbing the pregnant ninja by the arm and pulling her back. "You made the mess, you're going to clean it up."

"Please," Tori frowned. "You're not going to force a pregnant women to clean, are you? Anyways, I can't use half the cleaning supplies that are going to fill this house because of the baby. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Tori held Blake's hand as she walked out.

Next to leave were Leanne and Cam.

"Sorry Soccer Star," Leanne smiled. "But Cam and I promised dad we would wouldn't be late for tea. Thanks for having me Kira!"

"No problem!" Kira smiled back, waving goodbye to her friend.

"Okay, the rest of you can..."

"No can do," Ronny said, grabbing her things. "David and Dani need me to get home before my house looks like this. Kayl, you can give me back my sweater tomorrow."

"Roger!" Kaylee called.

"Okay, you four..."

"Shit, Bethany's shift ended thirty minutes ago, I have to go relieve her and close the shop! Thanks again Kira!" Kelly yelled, running out the door with haste.

"You three..."

"Conner, I would love to stay and clean, but... you know... I've been considerate enough to miss out on this. I'll get going," Lily smiled, leaving with Casey behind Kelly and RJ.

"That leaves me, you, Kaylee and Dustin," Conner told his wife. "If we..."

"Sorry Con," Kaylee smiled. "I promised Hayden I would teach her to surf tonight, and would you look at that, it's tonight."

Kaylee grabbed her stuff, and the dirty laundry she was supposed to take home, and walked with Dustin to the car.

"Now I see why women are called bitches," Conner groaned. "At least you can't leave."

Conner turned to Kira, but she wasn't there.

"Kira?" he called, looking around the house, ignoring whatever liquid was soaking his socks. "Kira..."

He found his daughters, lying on the couch and smiled at them, before realising that Kira was also on the couch, passed out from all the excitement, with the girls curled up in her arms.

"I'll get the mop," Conner groaned, walking into the kitchen and starting his long night off cleaning.

As he walked off, Kira opened one eyes and smiled at her girls, giving them each a high-five.

"Thank you. I promise I'll take you to the candy store tomorrow," she whispered to them.

"We'll hold you to that," the girls smiled.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know you're probably all going 'Aw, poor Conner!' but that's what he gets for allowing Kira to invite her six sisters over. Don't worry, revenge will come for the seven brothers in law. Stay tuned for part two._


	7. Seven Brothers InLaw

(A/N: Okay so here it is, the much anticipated sequel to Lily Hanson's The 7 sisters oneshot. I hope that it lives up to your expectations and if you like it go read some of my other Kaylee series work. Sincerely, PICKLZDADRUMMER.)

Author's Note: Lily here. If you couldn't tell by the author's note above me, I did not write this chapter. PICKLZDADRUMMER was the one who wrote it. He's been following this story for a while now, and is trying his hand in writing it. If you like this, I suggest you check out his other stuff. All the credit for this chapter goes to him.

THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS

"Okay honey, remind me again why I have to be here?" RJ asked turning to his wife.

"Because Ronny has a race today and, Kaylee and the girls are taking the kids." Kelly reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"And that has bearing on why I have to be here how?" He continued to question, hoping to finally get a response that made sense.

"Because... I, and all of Kaylee's other 'sisters' are very close to each other but a lot of you guys rarely see each other and we want you guys to get along better" she told him.

"Okay, okay fine whatever. Good thing I brought pizza somehow I just don't like this idea." He semi-agreed deciding it better he just shut up.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

"Blake! Get the door!" Kaylee yelled to her only actual brother in-law seeing as he was – no matter how much Kaylee disapproved – Tori's husband.

"Hey, Kel. Hey, RJ. How's it going?" Blake greeted his guests.

"Not bad, RJ brought plenty of pizza." Kelly greeted her old friend.

"So is everyone here already?" She asked Blake.

"Yeah, the girls are just waiting on you." Blake returned jokingly to his former employer.

The three re-entered the room; Dustin and Conner were sitting on the couch watching a sports show of some sort, none of them really took the time to pay attention. Cam and Doc were over in a corner of the room discussing various things, most of which were too complicated for most of the people in the home to understand. Casey for his part napped on the couch opposite the one Dustin and Conner were sitting on. The girls were all gathered in the kitchen, having a great time as they usually did, and the kids mingled amongst one another not far from their mothers. Mike, The oldest, Tori's son was leading them all in a game of Simon says. Ronny however was the only one missing. She was already at the track preparing for her race.

"Well, gentlemen, we must be on our way; but fear not, for we shall return when the day is won by our good friend whom we refer to as Ronny!" Lily spoke in an odd accent resembling one of an Englishman or at least that of a poorly imitated one.

"Yeah, we will see you guys in a bit. If you want to watch the race, it's on channel forty-three." Tori added breaking the awkwardness of Lily's statement.

All of the men far too busy with their respective activities to make a response just nodded or made some form of grunting noise. Casey even farted in his sleep. It may not have seemed like much of a response but compared to the zombie like head nod they got from Dustin and Conner it was a hug and a kiss goodbye.

And so, with that, the women went.

xXx-THE 7BROTHERS...IN LAWS-xXx

"Hey hold up a minute..." Conner spoke looking up and around him questioningly.

"Where the hell did everybody go?" Dustin said finishing Conner's sentence for him.

"They left for the race guys, like twenty minutes ago they said goodbye. You guys really are deaf." Blake mocked the two men on the couch across the room from him.

"You know what Blake...?" Dustin said giving him a menacing look.

"...Go to hell." Conner said getting his chance to finish Dustin's sentence.

"Whatever you say, freaky dumb twins." Blake told them sarcastically

"Dumb means you can't speak, so ha! Who's the dumb one now?" Conner returned as he crossed his arms on his chest proud of himself.

"Yeah dude that sounded smart until the last half of what you said" Dustin said pressing his palm to his face in disappointment at his friend.

"Whatever guys let's enjoy this guy time while we can!" Blake told the room full of guys lightening the mood.

"Yeah you're right Blake it'll be nice getting to hang out without me having to go behind Kaylee's back to do it." Dustin answered.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have to come up with phoney excuses if your wife didn't hate my guts." The former responded.

"Hey, you stole her sister." Dustin reminded his old friend.

"Guys seriously both of you have to shut up right now! You guys sound like a pair of gay lovers, it's slightly creepy." Conner yelled to them shutting the other two up.

"So what do you guys want to do? We have the entire day and the house to ourselves...and best of all a full fridge!" Blake announced grabbing the attention of both Cam and Doc.

"Well... how about we play some cards?" Doc suggested to the crowd.

"Name the game my friend." RJ said breaking out of his meditation appealed by the idea.

"Do you think we should wake Casey?" Conner asked pointing to the lumped up drooling figure on the couch.

"No I think we should let him sleep. Heather wasn't feeling good last night and we all know how that can be." Dustin told them and all the guys shared a wide eyed understanding look as their own personal memories flooded back.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

So after some consideration the men decided to play poker. Each chip was worth twenty five cents which may not be much but it was just to make things interesting. So far Cam was in the lead with Doc not too far behind him. Conner, unfortunately for his luck, was running low and struggling to stay afloat. While the rest of the table seemed to stay pretty even, Conner just couldn't catch a break and hand after hand he saw the quarters flew away, thankful only for the fact that they were only worth twenty five cents and not more. Because, if they had been in Las Vegas he might have put his family on the streets at this point, with nowhere to go and nothing to eat.

"God damn it! Lady Luck just isn't with me today." Conner spoke losing patience with his current predicament.

"Yeah, like luck has something to do with it." Doc spoke sarcastically under his breath.

"What did you just say, Doc?" Conner questioned feeling irked.

"I said... like luck has something to do with it." Doc returned annoyed at Conner.

"Are you calling me stupid? Think you're above me?" Conner asked feeling more enraged and tired of people mocking his intelligence.

"Dude, Conner man, calm down let it go." Dustin tried to plead to his friend, but Doc ignored him

"Yeah, I'm implying that anyone with the most rudimentary of understanding of basic math and probabilities could master this game and yet, you cannot seem to grasp it!" Doc returned.

"Doc man that is not cool dude chill the zwop out." Dustin told the man still trying to calm the situation. The others just sat back to see where it developed to.

"You want a fucking piece of this, Doctor boy? Think your smarts can beat my strength? Think you are better than me because I never had any grades above a seventy five percent?" Conner asked pressing on the argument.

"Well he is right you know." Cam spoke up calmly picking a poor moment to point this out to the former red ranger.

"That is fucking it, dude. I've had it with this bullzwop!" Conner shouted before punching doc in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cam asked as he stepped up and pushed Conner to the ground.

"Hey, back off him man!" Dustin shouted as he took a swing at Cam.

So with that a fight broke out between the four as RJ and Blake backed away not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

The fighting was intense. Doc picked Dustin up by the legs and drove him into the wall putting a gaping hole in it. Conner threw his fist into Cam's stomach and grabbed a lamp and hit him over the back with it. Meanwhile RJ went back to meditating as Blake watched in horror, unsure of what he should do. He knew that this wasn't a fair fight for Doc and wanted to lend him a hand, but he knew that if he even touched Dustin; Kaylee would rip-off his baby maker as she so often liked to threaten.

On the other hand if he didn't break up the fight he wasn't sure exactly what Tori would do to him, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

Every bone in his body told him to help Dustin and back up his best friend and hope that maybe that might make Kaylee approve of his and Dustin's friendship because he was tired of having to collaborate with people to come up with excuses for him and Dustin so they could spend time together. He just wanted to spend time with his friend. As Blake saw Dustin get a shot in the ribs from Cam he made up his mind

"Back off Cam! Dustin man I'm coming to help!"

"WHAT THE...?!" was all Cam could manage before Blake side swiped him and tackled him into the living room. The two men hit the television cracking the screen and as they pulled away it fell over landing on Casey who was still sleeping on the couch. This woke up the cranky tiger who joined the fight, angered that they had so rudely woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

"You are going to pay for that!" Casey shouted at Blake and Cam, blaming them both for waking him.

Meanwhile, Dustin and Doc continued to fight throwing punches at each other continuously. Dustin landed a good hard kick to Doc's stomach flooring him. Casey came flying at Dustin just before he could land another punch on David.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

The fighting raged on and throughout the house. Casey had been tossed onto Mike's race car bed and broke the frame. The picture shelf in the hallway was broken by Cam who missed his mark attempting to punch Blake. All the commotion had startled RJ from his meditation and now that nowhere in the house was safe from the rampage of the six men. With nothing left to do he decided he would go to the kitchen to have some of the pizza he had brought over.

"Yummy, tasty toucan surprise with extra pineapple... my favourite!" RJ said to himself as he opened up the box of pizza.

At that same moment just in the living room on the other side of the open doorway to the kitchen Casey grabbed Conner and threw him through the door way. Conner flew and landed on the table knocking all the pizza on to the ground before RJ could grab a piece. Conner's body then bounced off the counter as he went face first into the pizza.

"Okay it's on; this means war! You can interrupt my meditation, but do not mess with my fucking pizza!" RJ shouted at the top of his lungs barrelling through the doorway chipping off a piece of the wall as he came into the living room fists in the air shouting like a maniac.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

The royal battle raged on in the Bradley home as the men destroyed everything in their path. The curtains were torn, the lamps had all been used as weapons; the place was falling apart. At this point it didn't even seem like there were sides in the fight anymore, the boys were just swinging randomly at whoever happened to be closest to them. If they had fought this hard in their days as Rangers; aside of course from David who never was a ranger, then evil would be scared to set foot on earth ever again; hell it may have never showed up in the first place. Amidst the fighting, Conner turned and saw a shovel that was used for shovelling coal into the fireplace. He grabbed it turned and swung with all his might catching Dustin in the face.

"Oh fuck, holy shit ouch, what the hell man, time out, time out!" Dustin cried grabbing at his face as blood spurted through his fingertips.

"Oh crap, Dustin, man, are you okay?" Conner asked as he dropped the shovel and ran over to his friend to help sit him down on the couch.

The sound of the shovel hitting Dustin's face had caught everyone's attention they all stopped mid-fight, to come see what had happened.

"Dustin, you got to let me see. I can't help you if I can't see your face." David pleaded with Dustin, who was refusing to let go of his face.

Dustin obliged to the older man's request and pulled away his hand revealing his face. His nose was broken severely and bleeding at an alarming rate. The men all panicked, grabbing napkins to clean up the blood that was spilling on the carpet while others grabbed towels and ice for Doc so that he could take care of Dustin's nose.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

"RONNY! RONNY! RONNY!" All the women cheered as they approached the Bradley residence. Ronny had won her race that day if only by a hair; a yellow flag on the three hundredth and forty fourth lap almost cost her the race but, she managed to pull back out in front narrowly stealing the victory from the number eight car. It had been an intense race and a long day for all the women and they were glad that they could soon return home as they pulled into the driveway to Tori's house they all cheered happy to have finally arrived.

"We're home..." Tori shouted; her words trailing off as she caught a glimpse of the inside of her home.

The shout from the door startled all the men in the living room who's eyes shot up to the door quickly in fear seeing all their wives standing there in shock at the mess they had made.

"What the bloody zwop happened in here?" Kira asked wide eyed and unbelieving.

"It's a long story." Dustin answered as he stood up from the couch, holding an ice pack to his grotesquely crooked nose.

"DUSTIN!" Kaylee shouted in fear for her husband. She ran over to his side and hugged him. "What happened to you?"

"I broke my nose in the fight." Dustin responded slowly.

"The fight? Blake, what the fuck did you do to my husband? Come over here so I can rip off your baby maker!" Kaylee shouted in her brother in-law's direction.

"Kaylee, it wasn't Blake, it was..."

"Shut up!" Kaylee shouted at her husband as he tried to explain.

Blake attempted to back away from Kaylee but ended up bumping in to his pregnant wife who was staring daggers at him with her signature raised eyebrow look.

"What happened here?" she asked calmly at first, but Blake did not respond. "What were you guys fighting about?" she shouted at the top of her lungs directly in his face.

"We can't remember." the men all responded sheepishly in unison.

"You can't remember?" Tori shouted at all the men now. "How the hell can you not remember why you were zwopping fighting?"

"I'm sorry we just can't." Conner said looking like a sad little three year old.

"I bet you started this didn't you?" Kira shouted at her husband running over and grabbing him by the ear.

"I'm sorry, Tori." Kira told her friend. "I'm sure the men will clean up and pay to replace anything they've broken." She continued.

"As for you," Kira turned to Conner and growled, "we're going home. Come on you moron!" She yelled into his ear.

The majority of the men received a similar treatment as they were dragged out of the house by their wives. They were forced to come back the next day to clean up and go replace the things they had broken.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

"Okay seriously man, can no one remember what it is we were fighting about?" Casey asked the other men around the room as they went about their business.

"Yeah, seriously this is kind of pathetic of us." Dustin returned who was also doing his part, Kaylee wouldn't let him get away with not helping because of a broken nose.

"Get back to work!" The women all shouted at their husbands as they sat on the couch supervising their work.

xXx- THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

Over in Tori's room, Conner and Blake had managed to escape undetected. In Conner's hand was a dark plastic bag. He reached in and pulled out a few cans of silly string.

"Dude, are you sure this is a good idea we are just gonna have to clean the whole place again." Blake asked Conner, a worried look spread across his face.

"No we won't, because we are done letting our wives wear the pants in our relationships, and you and I have got it worse than anyone here," Conner argued. "Now quit being such a wussy and take these cans to the washroom and don't forget to close the door behind you"

"Yeah you're right!"Blake agreed grabbing the cans.

At that moment Dustin walked into the room and found Conner and Blake with the silly string.

"Okay, dude I do not know what you guys are planning but I am so in!" Dustin glared at the cans of silly string a maniacal smile painted across his face.

"Dude, last time I saw Dustin smile like that; it was on footage of one of the Jungle Fury team battles." Conner whispered to Blake a frightened look on his features.

Dustin grabbed two of the cans and stepped out the window of Blake and Tori's room and on to the roof where he went to work.

xXx-THE 7 BROTHER...IN LAWS-xXx

When the men were done they quietly rejoined the group as the women all said their goodbyes. All the men had become aware of the plan at this point and had a ghost of a smile as they all left quietly.

Blake had planned on going to the Hunter's place that evening and kissed his wife goodbye as he left on his bike. He took one last look at the roof of his home where he saw Dustin's message that the rest of the women had somehow missed as they drove out. It read in bright neon yellow silly string only one word, _**Revenge. **_

Exhausted, Tori laid Mike down in his bed for a nap as she went to do the same. She opened the door to her room and that's when she saw it. The boys' revenge.

"Oh they are so dead." Tori said as she grabbed the phone her anger boiling over.


	8. Protective Nature

Hayden was close to six years old when some girls at the Wind Ninja Academy were picking on her. They knew about her powers, and were testing her to see just how much they could damage her, and just how long it would take her to heal.

So far, they had pulled her hair, thrown sand and rocks at her, punched her, and kicked her. Now, they were hitting her with sticks that would cut at her arms when she protected her face.

"C'mon, freak! Heal!" the ringleader yelled, poking Hayden with another stick. "Heal!"

"Ew, she's healing over here!" one of the boys called, pushing Hayden forward so the other boys could watch as her back healed up.

"Did it hurt, freak?" the leader asked, jabbing at Hayden with another stick.

"That one didn't..." Hayden told them as she tried to pick herself off the ground.

"Well, does this hurt?" the leader smirked, running the stick along her back.

"No... I don't feel it," Hayden muttered. "Leave me alone!"

She got up and pushed the boys away, trying to run. The boys all grabbed her arms and slammed her down on the ground. The leader jumped on top of her and sat on her chest, still holding the stick in his hands.

"How about this?" he asked, poking Hayden in the cheek. "Or this? Or this? Or this?"

"STOP IT!" Hayden yelled as her powers began to fail and she felt the stick poking at her face. The boy laughed at her pain and began poking harder.

"This? Huh freak, does it hurt?"

"Leave her alone!" Mike yelled, running over to the boys and pushing them away from Hayden. He stood over them and growled. "She's not a freak, she's my cousin!"

"You're actually sticking up for her," the boy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he turned to walk away. "C'mon guys, this isn't fun anymore."

Hayden sat up and clung onto Michael's hand, before she heard her mother running across the grassy training field.

"Hayden, are you okay?" Kaylee asked, picking up her daughter and hugging her. Hayden wrapped her legs around her mother's waist and clung to Kaylee's neck as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "What happened sweetie?"

"Some kids were picking on her," Michael explained, rubbing Hayden's legs, letting her know he was still there for her.

"Oh, Hayden," Kaylee sighed, squeezing her daughter. It wasn't the first time this had happened to Hayden. Her powers were still pretty rare. People would do anything to get their hands on her, just to test how far she could go. Kaylee and Dustin spent most of their time wondering what would happen if the public world found out about her. Things were already horrible for her here, in a world where every human possessed powers of the elements.

The only thing that could calm Kaylee and Dustin was knowing that they were always going to protect her. But today, Kaylee had no idea Hayden was being picked on. Thankfully Mike was there to help her.

"Hey, you did good, kid," Kaylee congratulated her nephew, messing up his hair before leaning down and kissing him.

"Thanks," Mike blushed. He noticed the relieved look on his Aunt's face, as she calmed little Hayden down. Mike felt like a hero. He had saved his baby cousin from the mean boys at school. He had arrived just in time to stop her torture.

But even earning the credit, and going to the ice cream parlour after training with his favourite Aunt, meant nothing. All he cared about was that Hayden was okay.

"You're a protective little man, aren't you?" Kaylee laughed, sitting in the booth at the parlour, watching as Mike dug into his ice cream sundae.

Mike put the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and nodded.

"Do you plan on protecting little Hayden?" Kaylee teased, holding Hayden close. Though the ice cream made everything go away, the tear stains on Hayden's cheeks were still very visible when she asked the ice cream man for her chocolate cone. When the man asked her why she was crying, Mike stood up for her and told him she had a tough day at school.

Mike nodded once again, digging his spoon back into his sundae.

"Nope," he said. "I'm going to protect all of them!"

"All of them?" Kaylee asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Yep," Mike grinned, baring his chocolate covered teeth. "Sammy, Summer and Hayden. They all need me."

"Oh, they do?" Kaylee giggled, reaching down the table for a napkin to wipe Mike's face.

Mike nodded once again, "Only I can do it."

"And why is that?"

"Because..."

-----Protective-Nature-----

Samantha must have been around sixteen when Mike first felt he had to protect her from the boys. It happened at school when one of the boys Mike usually hung out with started spending his time with the eldest McKnight twin. At first, Mike thought nothing of it. It was just a boy hanging with his oldest cousin. There was nothing to it other than a new friendship. But soon, the boy started talking about Sam behind her back, telling his friends all the ways he would 'do her'. When Mike caught wind of this, he warned Samantha, telling her to keep her eyes open and to be alert when she was with the boy, Maximillion, or Max for short.

Sam dismissed his advice, saying it was typical boy behaviour and she was strong enough to protect herself from some stuck up jock. Michael frowned at this, but didn't stop her from doing what she wanted. She was, in reality, his age and could probably hold her own against any of the boys at school, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be worried about her. After all, girls her age dated boys his age, and he was friends with boys his age, and he was a boy his age. He knew what they wanted. It was nowhere close to what she wanted.

A few weeks after they started going out, Max started distancing himself from Mike, in hopes that the thunder Ranger wouldn't find out what he was planning on doing with his cousin. It was only when he and Mike were asked to work on a science project together, that Mike approached him at his locker. That was when Mike saw the condom fall out of Max's bag.

"What's that?" he asked, picking up the little package. Max tried snatching it back, but Mike pulled away. "What are you doing with this?"

"It's nothing okay," Max assured him, grabbing it back and stuffing it in his bag. "It's just for this weekend."

"But you and Sam are hanging out this weekend... right?"

"Yeah, duh. Dude you know me, I'm not some kind of man slut," Max teased, playfully tapping Mike on the chest.

"You bastard," Mike growled, grabbing Max's shirt collar and pinning him against the locker. "What the hell makes you think she's ready for this?"

"I don't know," Max trembled as his feet were lifted off the ground. "A little 'juice' should get her to..."

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, I will kill you here and now!" Mike yelled, slamming his friend against the locker.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt her!" Max called out, kicking his feet desperately hoping to touch the ground once more.

"You're fucking right you're not going to hurt her!" Mike yelled. "You're not going anywhere near her!"

"MIKE!" Samantha yelled, dropping her bag before running to her cousin and her boyfriend. She grabbed Mike's arms and tried to pull him away from Max. Upon feeling her touch, Mike let go, but he pulled Sam so she was behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I know you don't like us... together... but..."

"Max, tell her," Mike growled, keeping his gaze on Max.

"Tell her what?" Max asked.

"You know damn well what I want you to say!" Mike yelled, once again slamming his friend against the lockers. "Tell her what she doesn't want to hear!"

"Mike..." Sam whispered; her voice weak as she watched her cousin put the fear of God in her boyfriend.

"Tell her!" Mike yelled again.

"W-we... we can't do this, Sammy-bear," Max stuttered, his hands trembling in fear. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Sammy's face dropped as she heard those words. She looked up at her cousin, punching him in the face as she ran down the hall, grabbing her bag as she turned out the door.

Mike sneered as he looked down at the boy before him.

"If I ever see you take advantage of another girl, like you almost did to my cousin, I swear to any of the Gods up there, I will beat you down with my bare hands, and I will kill you, got it."

Max shook his head fearfully before taking off down the hall, in the opposite direction of Samantha. Mike watched him carefully, running a hand through his hair before turning down the hall in Sam's direction. He started making his way towards the sound of her crying.

As he turned the corner, walking out the door, he saw Samantha and Summer sitting together on the bench. Sam was obviously very upset about what had just happened. But she didn't know the whole story... she never would.

Though he had to hurt her, he had protected her. His father had always told him to do anything he could to save those he cared about. Though Samantha would never know why he broke her heart, why he had been such an ass about it, she would also never know how much he worried about her.

-----Protective-Nature-----

"... I care," Mike whispered to himself as he stood on the rocks, looking over the beach where Samantha, Summer and Hayden were playing beach volley-ball.

From bullies, to boyfriends, to nightmares, Mike was always going to be there for his cousins. He wanted to make sure they knew they could always turn to him. No matter how far deep in shit they were, he wouldn't turn his back on them.

After all, he was the man of the furious foursome. The only man amongst three beautiful girls. They were a pack, a group, a family, and he was the alpha male.

No one hurt his family, without having to deal with him.

That is, if they could get as far as hurt. With Mike as their protector, they were lucky if they made it to stage two.


	9. In The End

* * *

"Ron, I know they told us not to worry, but I am..." Lily looked over to her sister and sighed deeply.

"Lils, you worry too much," Ronny laughed, tossing a football to her daughter, Daniela, who was on the other side of the yard. The girls and their daughters were playing catch while they were waiting for David and Casey to return from work. David had been called to NewTech for the day to help set up an infirmary for Space Patrol Delta, and Casey had gone to Corinth City to recruit a few more members for the Pai Zhuq so they could begin in the fall.

"I just... feel it," Lily frowned, looking down the street, forgetting to catch the football as Heather threw it at her. Thankfully, Ronny caught it and tossed it back to her niece.

"You feel it?" Ronny asked. "Lily, listen to your older, wiser and better sister, NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Ronny had to yell the last part to insure it was drilled into Lily's head. The poor dancer had been worried about Casey and David for a few days now, and it was really starting to annoy Ronny.

"You don't get it," Lily shook her head, catching the football and tossing it to Dani. "I'm a Pai Zhuq, we have animal spirits... these spirits sense things."

"Do you see dead people?" Ronny teased.

"SHUT UP!" Lily frowned, punching her sister. "It's a sixth sense."

"You mean seventh," Ronny corrected. "You have sight, hearing, touch, smell and taste as the regular five, plus that empathy vision thing, six, and you're about to explain seven."

"I don't know how to explain it, it's just... my cheetah's acting up... and it's worried about its..."

"Mate?" Ronny asked.

Lily could only nod as she looked up at Ronny, "She's scared... something bad is going to happen... I can feel it..."

Ronny caught the football gave it to her sister.

"Tell ya what," Ronny smiled, "if Dani catches this, everything is going to be okay with the boys."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will catch it!" Ronny assured her, "Just throw the ball."

Lily took a deep breath before throwing the ball to Dani. The red head ran forward and jumped up to catch the ball, but came up a little short. The ball touched her fingertips before dropping behind her.

"What now?" Lily asked the driver.

"We pretend that never happened," Ronny frowned.

As Dani threw the ball to Lily, it exploded. The rubber pieces fell to the ground as all four girls watched on, worried.

"And now?" Lily asked.

Another explosion could be heard in the distance, and Lily and Ronny both jumped before running over to the girls.

"I told you!" Lily yelled, holding her daughter close as another explosion went off. "I fucking told you!"

"Yeah, first time you beat me and it's the end of the world," Ronny laughed but stopped as soon as the house blew up.

"RUN!" Lily yelled, before debris flew towards them, knocking out all four girls.

-----In-The-End-----

Heather woke up and looked around. She didn't see anything she recognised. Not her home, not her yard, not her cousin, her aunt or her mother.

"M-mom?" she coughed, pushing herself up.

"Heather!" her mother's voice rang in the distance. The girl got to her feet, pushing a few rocks away as she did.

"Mom!" Heather yelled as loud as she could, before falling forward. She waited to hit the ground, before a cheetah caught her with its nose and pushed her up. Heather looked up at the creature and smiled. "Thanks mom," she smiled softly.

The cheetah purred and snuggled up against her, protecting her.

"What happened, mom?" Heather asked, hugging the cheetah's neck and using it for support. The cheetah shook its head and sighed. "Where is mom?"

"Here," Lily called, finally joining the two and hugging her daughter. "Are you okay, Heather?"

Heather nodded, rubbing her ribs for a second, "Everything's fine, just a little sore."

"Good," Lily smiled. She looked around for any sign of her sister or niece. She hadn't seen them when she was looking for Heather and was starting to worry.

"Mom," Heather spoke, tugging at her mom's arm as her ears picked up a sound. Lily looked down as Heather walked over to where a small radio was hiding under the debris and picked it up. Through the static, you could hear the voice of a girl.

"_A computer virus has built an army of robotic soldiers and has taken control of our world. But there are still two places we can be safe. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed cities of Corinth, or Newtech. They are the _**only**_ two places you can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defence shields are activated. Please, hurry."_

"Mom..."

"C'mon, Heather," Lily lifted her thirteen year old daughter onto the cheetah's back before jumping up herself. "We have to get to Corinth."

"But... what about Aunt Ronny, and Dani?" Heather asked, grabbing the cheetah's neck.

Another bomb was dropped on the city and Heather let go of the radio, allowing it to fly and land near the head of an unconscious woman, who was hiding from the two behind a boulder. The cheetah took off before the debris flew up and hurt its daughter and master.

"Heather, we can't stay here to look for them," Lily whispered, hugging her daughter as the cheetah ran through what was soon to become the wastelands. "We have to get to Corinth. We have to find your father."

"But..."

"I know!" Lily yelled. "I can't leave them either... but if we stay here we might DIE!"

"Mom... Aunt Ronny and Dani are family! We have to risk it!"

"Heather..." Lily took a breath as she touched Heather's shoulder, causing the young teen to look back at her. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make... We have to get out of here before we get hurt. Aunt Ronny can take care of herself right now. I have to make sure you're safe!"

Heather looked back at the scene behind her. Her home was already destroyed and she could see a bunch of hurt figures, looking for the bodies of the people they loved. It pained her to run away from the chaos when she knew she could do something.

Another bomb dropped right in front of the cheetah, knocking it down and injuring its leg. Lily screamed in pain as her animal spirit disappeared.

Heather dropped when the cheetah was gone and landed on the ground. Another bomb dropped before the dust could settle, and Heather felt something wet spray all over her face.

"MOM!"

-----In-The-End-----

When Ronny woke up, she pulled out a piece of metal from her arm, before seeing the destruction around her.

"_A computer virus has built an army of robotic soldiers and has taken control of our world. But there are still two places we can be safe. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed cities of Corinth, or Newtech. They are the _**only**_ two places you can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defence shields are activated. Please, hurry."_

She looked by her head and saw someone had dropped a radio next to her. She looked around for any sign of life, but couldn't see anything.

She tried to sit up, pulling off the piece of rubber from the football that had exploded, before another bomb went off.

"MOM!"

She recognised that yell. It was Heather's. Using her good arm, she pulled herself to her feet and looked around.

"Heather, Lily?" she called, hoping for an answer.

Another bomb was dropped, and Ronny was shot back by the blast. Rocks and debris from the house flew with her, and landed on top of her, pinning her down.

Ronny groaned as she tried to push the heavy objects off.

"M-mom... help..." a quiet, weak voice called. Ronny's stomach jumped into her throat when she heard this one.

"Dani... are you okay?" Ronny called, trying hard to free herself.

"Mom... I can't-t... m-move... help..."

"Dani, sweetheart, I'm coming," Ronny found the strength she needed to push the debris off and tried to stand. As soon as her legs could support her she searched for her daughter.

"Dani... where are you?" she called as a woman screamed in the background. Ronny felt the tears burn in her eyes as the sirens started to sound and paramedics arrived to the scene. They ran to the wounded, but that was only a small minority. Most of the bodies found were dead, if they could still be called bodies.

As Ronny looked at each body, hoping to find her daughter, she realised just how much destruction the bombs were causing. She could see people crying as they searched for loved one who didn't make it. Most of the people standing where still in one piece, but several dozens of them were missing some parts of their body; whether it was an arm, an eye or a leg.

A lot of the people were too covered in blood, Ronny couldn't tell if they were still in one piece of not. Ronny's lower lip began to quiver as she imagined the state her daughter would be in.

"Mom... help," Dani called again, bringing Ronny back to the harsh reality.

"Dan... I can't find you."

"I can't see where I am... Mom... help me!"

"Dani... you'll be okay, sweetheart, I promise."

"Mom, is that you?" Dani asked. Ronny looked around. She couldn't see her daughter.

"Miss... is she yours?" an older woman called to her as she pulled Dani to her feet. Ronny ran over to her daughter and smiled, pulling her into a bear hug. She looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you so much," she said, never breaking from the hug. "Thank you..."

The woman could only nod before going to back to her search for her husband. Ronny looked down at Dani and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Dani rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to get the dirt out.

"I think I'll be okay," Dani nodded. She couldn't see her mother perfectly, and her eyes burned because of the dust, but at least she wasn't blind. "What was that?"

Ronny shrugged, before remembering what the radio had told her.

"We're under attack," she frowned, wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulder and helping her to a rock so she could sit.

"Attack... like with Flurious and Moltor?"

"I think it's worse..." Ronny sighed.

Ronny's Tracker suddenly beeped. After her ranger days were over, Rose had created them so they could keep in contact if such an event should happen. All the overdrive Rangers and the retros had one.

"_Ronny, an Army of Venjix robots are headed to your location. You have to get out of there!"_

"A little too late, Bridge," Ronny sighed. "The bombs have hit."

"_Get your ass to NewTech. Venjix will not rest until humanity is erased."_

"How am I supposed to get to NewTech?"

"_You'll find a way. Oh, and Ronny... if you see anyone with powers, tell them to go with you to NewTech. Corinth is making an anti-alien, anti-powers law."_

Ronny remember her sister and niece were missing and started to panic.

"Bridge... Lily and Heather... they were with me... I can't find them!"

"_Ronny, you can't waste time looking for anyone. You have to make it before the shields close. If they're alive, they'll find their way."_

Ronny nodded before shutting off the communicator. She turned to her daughter with a heavy heart.

"We're not going to leave them, are we?" Dani asked.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Ronny nodded sadly. "You heard the man, we have to go."

Another bomb was dropped in the middle of the city and the force of it managed to kill a great deal of people in sight. The rest of them were left injured or were knocked off their feet.

"Dani, come on!" Ronny yelled, grabbing her daughter's arm and taking off at super speed. She hated that she couldn't be the hero she once was. She knew she could help these people, but she had no idea what she would be dealing with if she stayed, and she would risk endangering Daniela, her only daughter, her only child.

-----In-The-End-----

"I'm okay," Lily smiled, touching her daughter's arm, causing Heather to jump. As the dust settled, Lily saw the blood on Heather's face. She wiped it off with the sleeve of her shirt before pulling Heather up. "We have to get out of here, fast."

"Mom, you're hurt," Heather pulled on her mother's arm, stopping her from running off.

"Heather, the cheetah will be fine. We have to get to Casey!"

Heather nodded, trusting her mother, until she realised one flaw.

"How are we going to get through all this?" she asked, pointing to the destroyed land before and behind her. Corpses were lying around everywhere. There were limbs, heads and other body parts lying around everywhere. Some were even full bodies, ripped open by explosions, with their insides coming out.

"The hard way," Lily sighed, taking her daughter's hand. "We run."

"We can't make it!" Heather cried, "The shields are going to close!"

"Heather..." Lily dropped to her knees and held Heather's arms as she looked up, "we have to try... it's do or die. Are you with me?"

Heather shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. Lily pulled her into a hug.

"If we don't make it, I love you... I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom."

"Heather, promise me one thing," Lily's tone was serious as she pulled away and looked into Heather's eyes.

"Whatever happens, if I die, or if I get hurt and can't run... promise me you'll keep going."

"Mom, you can't ask me to do that!"

"Heather, I want to make it to Corinth with you... but..."

A bomb was dropped in the distance, muting Lily for a second as she heard people in the city scream desperately for some kind of safety.

"Heather, promise me you'll do whatever you can to survive," Lily continued, "As long as you make it... all this running, all this pain, it'll be worth it."

Heather turned away, but Lily shook her, snapping her attention back to the conversation.

"_**Promise me!**_" she yelled desperately, "You have to do anything you can to get to your father. I don't plan on leaving you... but we have to prepare for the worse."

"I promise, mom," Heather nodded. "I'll get there... and so will you."

"I'm so sorry you have to see all this, Angel," Lily cried, taking Heather's hand before looking at the bodies, dead and alive, one more time, "I fought to keep this from happening... I tried to prevent this..."

"Are you going to be okay, mom?" Heather asked, squeezing her mother's hand. Lily looked down and nodded.

"Once we're safe..." she said.

Just before they were about to take off, a truck pulled up beside them and a man dressed in a military uniform jumped out.

He stood tall and brave. He seemed to be unaffected by the chaos and death surrounding him.

"Are you ladies okay?" he asked, lifting Heather into the back of the truck, before helping Lily inside.

Lily nodded, turning to the man.

"What's going on?"

"A virus named Venjix has taken over. We're rescuing anyone we can find."

"Where are we going?" Heather asked, squeezing next to her mother. Inside the truck was filled with many people, injured in the explosions. Maybe of them were holding towels to their wounds. One man, sitting right beside Heather had lost an eye. His towel was covered in blood, and every once in a while, he would pull it off when the towel would irritate him. Heather could see firsthand what she didn't want to see: blood and suffering. This man had no eye, and nothing to keep her from seeing what had been left over after the eye had been ripped out. She closed her own eyes and turned away, tucking herself into her mother's arms.

"Corinth city," the man smiled. "We're taking you to your new home. I'm Colonel Truman by the way."

-----In-The-End-----

Halfway to NewTech, Ronny's super speed let her down as she tripped over a rock, rolling on the ground with her daughter.

"Damn it!" she yelled when the rolling finally stopped. She picked herself up, clutching her arm.

"Mom, look," Dani pointed to a car that had somehow survived the explosions. Ronny smiled, running over to it with her daughter.

"Think you can drive this piece of shit?" she asked, kicking the tire.

"Me?" Dani asked.

"I can't," Ronny frowned, showing Dani her arm. "I can't do much with it, and I don't want to risk anything."

"I'm thirteen! I can't drive!"

"You've always wanted to, now's your chance," Ronny smiled, pushing her daughter into the driver's seat. The keys were in the ignition, making things a lot easier. "I'll tell you which way to go, you just put the pedal to the metal."

"What if I crash? What if we get hurt?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to die then with you," Ronny smiled.

Dani nodded, starting the car. As the engine started, Ronny touched her shoulder.

"I believe in you, Nascar," she said. "If anyone can take us to NewTech, it's you."

-----In-The-End-----

"DAD!" Heather yelled, jumping off the military vehicle and running to her dad, who was waiting for her at the gates. Casey caught his daughter in a hug and kissed her before looking around for Lily.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

At the gates of the city, Lily stood, watching as the shields went up, locking out everyone outside.

"We'll do another evacuation in a few months," the colonel assured her.

Lily nodded as a tear escaped. The end was near, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

-----In-The-End-----

"You made it!" David beamed as the car pulled into NewTech city and his wife and daughter jumped out.

"I knew you could do it, Dan," Ronny smiled as the family hugged.

"We made it, mom, but so many people didn't," Dani sighed.

"I know, Dan," Ronny nodded, wrapping her arms around her daughter as she looked out into the wastelands. It wasn't fair, she was Operation Overdrive. She was supposed to be able to stop this... she should be able to run out there and help save lives... not run away.

_I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

------In-The-End-----

"_The Power Rangers have failed. The world is destroyed and they are nowhere in sight. Aren't they supposed to protect us from this kind of destruction?"_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this, there's only one thing you should know**_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this there's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard and got so far**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall to lose it all**_

_**But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

"_We were supposed to protect them. It was our job to make sure this never happened. We fought for years to keep the world from this kind of madness. We failed. All that work... all the pain we've felt, the agony and the weight of the world on our shoulders. It was all supposed to pay off in the end. But in the end, all that... it doesn't matter. In the end, it doesn't matter how hard we fought against Rita, King Mondo, Divatox, Dark Specter, Scorpius, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor, Mesogog, Gruumm, Korag, Flurious, Moltor and Dai Shi, it no longer matters. The earth has fallen into the hands of evil."_

* * *

_Author's Note: Well I did say the oneshots were going to lead up to the end of the world. There is one more chapter to go, then I'll let you know what to look out story wise._

_The song in this oneshot was In The End by Linkin Park._


	10. Downfall

"You don't have to go out there guys. You don't have to prove anything. You've done enough."

"They're right though. They have every right to be pissed off. We're just going out there to calm them down."

"It's not fair that you guys have to take the fall."

"Hey, we went public. It's the price we have to pay."

"Well, we'll be out there watching. Good luck."

Kira hugged each of the Overdrive Rangers before running into the audience as the Rangers took their seats. Since the downfall of humanity at the hands of Venjix, the military wanted to interview the Rangers. They wanted answers for why none of the recent Power Rangers tried to stop him. And because the Overdrive Rangers were the only ones to go public with their identities, they were the ones taking the fall.

"We'll start with the leader," the mayor said. "Mr. Mackenzie Hartford?"

"Um... actually, this time, the leader was um, yeah, it was me," Kaylee corrected, standing up.

"Is it not usually the red one?" the mayor frowned, looking down at his papers.

"Uh, yeah," Kaylee smiled. "But um, yeah."

Ronny leaned over and whispered to her friend, all while laughing on the inside.

"Good job. You've always had a way with words."

"Why were you chosen as leader, instead of red?" the mayor asked.

"Um," Kaylee had to think fast. She couldn't tell them she was on Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force before helping the Overdrive team. She looked out into the audience and saw Kira pumping her fist in the air, "Pure skills."

"Excuse me?" the mayor frowned.

"My skills," Kaylee repeated. "Mr. Hartford chose us based on skills we had acquired. Will was an international spy, Dax was a stunt man, Ronny was a stock car driver and Rose was super smart. Mack was chosen cause he had skills and he was determined to be the red dude, and I was chosen because I had previous training in martial arts."

"Where did you train?"

"Adam Park's dojo," Kaylee lied, looking over at Adam. He nodded, silently telling her he would back her story up. "He's an awesome sensei."

"Were your Ranger Powers still active?"

"No. We lost our Powers in our final battle against Flurious."

"What about your civilian powers?" the mayor asked. That's when Kaylee noticed the bodyguards look up at her and the team. The military had recently begun arresting humans with superpowers, afraid they might be working with Venjix, or at least have a deal to wipe out the human race, leaving only super powered humans and computers. The blonde looked over at her team. If she admitted that they still had powers, they would be thrown in jail.

"We lost them with age," Kaylee said. "Mack lost his powers shortly after losing his Ranger powers. Will can no longer hear or see anything more than you and me. Dax hasn't jumped anywhere near high in ages. Ronny... really, do you think this old buzzard can run, even at regular speed anymore? And you can see Rose, can't you?"

"The alien, Tyzonn, where is he?"

"He went back to his home planet; haven't heard from him in ages."

"What about you?" the mayor asked. "If I remember correctly, the Green Overdrive Ranger had several powers."

The mayor reached into a folder and pulled out a paper.

"Semi-spontaneous regeneration, teleportation, shrinking and time travelling."

"Can't heal, Zwop, Zw- zwip, or zwoom," Kaylee lied.

"Test her," the mayor ordered. He turned to one of the bodyguard, who pulled out a pocket knife.

"Hello!" Kaylee frowned, jumping back, "Are you trying to emo me?"

"It's the only way to see if you're lying," the mayor said. "Don't worry, it's nothing fatal."

"You are not slicing my arm open to watch it heal!" Kaylee yelled, "Even if I did have my powers, you wouldn't be able to see it heal. I heal normally, just a little faster."

"Officer Drew, leave her," the mayor frowned. "We've done tests on your powers and have discovered they are hereditary. So would you mind if-"

"Touch my daughter and you die," Kaylee threatened, jumping out of her seat. Mack reached up, touching her shoulder and holding her back.

"Chances are, she has the ability to heal, and you had her when you were... twenty-four? Am I right?"

"Twenty-three, turning twenty-four... why?"

"Last anyone saw, you used your powers at the age of twenty-six, when you witnessed a bank robbery. If your powers are hereditary, then your daughter would surely have them."

"It's not sure thing!" Kaylee yelled.

"Again, Mrs Brooks, the tests. It has been confirmed that humans only need one chromosome to be modified to possess super abilities. You have both your X chromosomes that have been modified, therefore any child you produce will have powers. Boy, or girl."

"He just made Kaylee and I sound like breeding animals!" Dustin whispered to Tori.

"Shh!"

The body guard turned on Hayden and grabbed her arm.

"Mom!" Hayden screamed.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Daughter," Kaylee yelled.

"Sir," a red head spoke up, turning to the mayor.

"Not now, Hayley!" the mayor said.

"Look, if Kaylee's right, then you would be hurting an innocent girl. Do you really need that on your record? With half the human population as a witness?"

"I'm trying to protect the city!" The mayor yelled back.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

A yellow glow shone from the middle of the crowd before the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger jumped out. She pulled Hayden away and disappeared.

The mayor's jaw dropped in shock.

"They still live!" he yelled out. "Everyone, follow that yellow Ranger!"

While the officers, soldiers and the bodyguard ran after the yellow Ranger, the mayor turned back to Ronny. Both were yellow, both must have known each other.

"Friend of yours?" he asked.

"Never met her before," Ronny lied. "We've never had to team up with them. That team worked alone."

"Speaking of team ups," the mayor smirked. "Your team was fortunate enough to receive help from seven past Rangers."

"We never saw them out of uniform," Rose answered.

"LIAR!" the mayor yelled. "That same week, witnesses saw seven visitors at the Hartford mansion."

"Yeah," Tori said, standing up and walking over to the Rangers' table. "I was one of them."

Kaylee turned to her sister and frowned.

"You don't have to help me," she whispered.

"I was visiting my sister for a while," Tori said. "Kira, Kelly and Kaylee were close, so I brought them along with me."

"What about the others. We've identified them as..."

"Thomas Oliver, Adams Parks, Bridge Carson and Xander Bly," Tori said. "Tommy was Kaylee's grade twelve science teacher. Adam was her sensei, Bridge was a new friend and Xander and Bridge go way back. They were spending the weekend together when I called Bridge."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same Bridge back in Newtech?" the mayor frowned.

"Nope, a different one. The resemblance is scary, I know," Tori smiled.

"Explain to me the relationship you have with your sister," the mayor asked.

"Protective," Tori eyed the mayor as her eyebrows shot up. Bad sign for the next person who got in her way.

"Okay, you can have a seat Mrs. Bradley," the mayor told her.

"Look," Will said, standing up. Kaylee turned to him and pushed him back down as she spoke up.

"When Venjix attacked, I called this team: First asking if they were okay, then to ask them to help me rescue any civilians that got in Venjix's path. Before we could even try, Venjix had taken over the world."

"What about the Ranger who just rescued your daughter?"

"Like Ronny said. They worked alone."

"Mrs. Brooks, you know..."

"I'll work for you," Kaylee offered. "Just leave my team, and my daughter alone."

"What are you going to do for us?" the mayor asked.

Kaylee reached into her bag and pulled out seven morphers.

"I made these... just in case something like this were to happen... I can make a team, if you wish. We can fight Venjix and take back the world."

"And you'll be in charge of this whole process?" the mayor frowned. "You'll find seven teens that are willing to put their lives at risk for the world?"

"No problem," Kaylee smirked, exchanging glances with Kira and Tori. "I have a few in mind already."

"Alright, so let me get this straight," the mayor sighed. "You guys only know of each other as the Rangers. You have no idea who that yellow Ranger was and you never saw the retro Rangers out of uniform."

"Um, yes, no and no," Kaylee answered, lying each time. "Would we really lie to you? We've spend years trying to protect you guys. We wouldn't endanger you now! Not like this."

"Look Kaylee, can I just ask one more question," the mayor asked. "Then I'll let you and your team go."

"Okay..."

"Ninja Storm Blue, Yellow and Red," the mayor started. Kaylee looked down at her friends and saw Shane, Dustin and Tori shift uncomfortably in their seats. "Know anything about them and their past. After all, even without knowing the blue one out of uniform, you probably got to talking."

"A little."

"They attacked the city of Reefside, when you and your sister were living in it. You would no doubt question her about it."

"How do... you snuck a peek at my personal files!" Kaylee yelled. "I've never met you before today! How the hell would you know where I lived!"

"When you failed to protect mankind from Venjix, I did a little research on all of you. You attended Reefside high when the Dino Thunder Rangers were around. You lived in Blue Bay when the Ninja storm team saved the city. You were present in Briarwood when Mystic force appeared. You were also around Ocean Bluff when the Jungle Fury team defeated Dai Shi. Strange, is it not?"

"Okay, either I misunderstood you, or you lied when you asked me to ask one more question!" Kaylee yelled.

"True or false?"

"Another damn question!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"TRUE!" Kaylee yelled. Ronny and Mack each grabbed her arms, hoping she would calm down before she spilled her secrets. "I was there every time there was a team of Rangers! What do you want me to do about it? I bring horrible luck!"

"My friends have also noticed a few things about a certain green Ranger."

"Like what?" Kaylee asked.

"Whenever you're present on city cameras, the green Ranger is missing from battle," the mayor said, showing footage from each city.

"Yeah, so?"

"And..." the mayor continued. "Dino Green was the first Ranger to _Zwop_."

"Yeah... I know."

"Then, for a while, there was a _zwopping_ green Mystic force. Then you, with Operation Overdrive, had _Zwop. _Finally..."

The mayor turned to the TV, as every head in the room followed.

"You claim not to know the Jungle Fury, yet, the green Ranger working with them was a _Zwopper._"

"So, green Rangers have the same power. Both Rose and the Black Dino Ranger could become invisible. Ronny and Red Dino could both run at super speed."

"Same city, same power, Mrs. Brooks, you realise that if you're lying to us, we hold the right to imprison you, in high security."

"I know."

"We have enough proof to claim that you worked alongside Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury."

"Yeah, I know..."

Kira couldn't take this. No one threatened Kaylee and got away with it. She got out of her seat and crawled through the crowd until she was under Kaylee's table. She looked through Kaylee's bag and found exactly what she needed.

"Please work," she begged, grabbing Kaylee's Dino Morpher and sneaking off.

"Mrs. Brooks, if you are lying, then you have lied about your powers, and your Ranger teams."

"I swear... I'm not lying!" Kaylee whispered, finally sitting down in her seat.

"Mrs. Brooks!"

"Dear God, man!" Kaylee yelled. "First you lie and say one more question, and now you're going all Boston Legal on me!"

"The truth."

Kaylee opened her mouth to speak, but a loud roar cut her off. Her eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her throat.

"That wasn't me... was it?" she asked Mack. He shrugged before the doors blew open and the Green Dino Ranger walked in.

Kaylee's wide eyes turned to the spot where Kira was supposed to be sitting, but saw it was empty.

"Uh-oh," she muttered.

"It's another one of them... but I thought... where did you come from?" the mayor stuttered.

"Where else?" the Green Ranger asked, smirking under her helmet. "Now, how could Kaylee be both here, and here, at the same time?"

The mayor looked at the green Ranger, then at Kaylee. "I guess... I guess that kills our theories."

"Can we go?" Kaylee asked. "You've kill the one question limit."

"Killed?" Will laughed. "It's more like... destroyed."

"I guess... I guess we're good," the mayor said as he walked out, poking the Green Ranger as he did. The city soon followed behind him, all leaving until only the Overdrive Rangers, Tori, Dustin and Kira were left.

"DUDE!" Dustin yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

He looked over at the Green Ranger, and poked her.

"Will you stop?" the Ranger snapped, whacking him on the back of the head.

"KIRA!" He hugged the yellow... or green Ranger, thankful she had pulled his wife out of danger. "Now, how?"

"No idea, but it worked!" Kira laughed. "By the way, Kayl, your suit, extra wedgie!"

"I know," Kaylee giggled, hugging her friend. "Aren't you going to power down? I hit my head on my own helmet."

Kaylee rubbed the side of her head as she continued to look at Kira.

"I don't know how," Kira admitted. "Everything's a little different."

"It's not easy being green," Kaylee smiled.

"Just power me down before I use your own weapons against you!" Kira yelled, pulling out the spino whip.

"Actually, that doesn't hurt as much as you think," Kaylee giggled.

"Kaylee," Tori threatened. "Get her out."

"Aww, but this is fun!"

"OUT!" Tori yelled.

"Fine," Kaylee groaned, grabbing's Kira wrist and pushing a few buttons. Kira powered down and dropped to the floor. "There, happy?"

"A little," Kira smiled. "Can I untire myself now?"

"Nope," Kaylee laughed. "Different colour, different gem... ha! You could be dying right now."

"Oh, look, energy," Kira breathed before jumping up and running after the blonde.

"Not the face!" Tori called after the two. "I'll need that to identify her!"

Lily chose this moment to walk in, with Hayden beside her. Kira and Kaylee whipped by the two, with the former slowly losing her speed before stopping to lean on a wall to catch her breath.

"You okay, Kira?" Lily asked, walking up beside the yellow Ranger and placing a hand on her back.

"Kaylee was right. I am dying," Kira whispered. "I do not recommend wearing a suit that's not meant for you."

"I could have told you that," Kaylee laughed as she hugged her daughter. "Wanna know how long it took to adjust myself to all my different suits? I know they were made for me, but they all held different powers."

Kira started to breathe deeply as her surroundings started spinning.

"Okay, seriously guys, stop moving," she said as she slowly sunk down to the ground.

Hayden looked up at her mother, who nodded. The youngest blonde ran to a table and grabbed a knife.

"Don't even think about it Brooks!" Kira yelled, "If they catch you."

"They won't catch me," Hayden smiled confidently. "They all left."

Hayden knelt down beside her aunt and used the knife to cut her palm. She then cut her aunt's palm and swapped blood.

"This is always disgusting," Kira frowned, feeling Hayden bleed on her. "I remember when my girls were breaking your le-"

Kira couldn't finish her sentence without gagging. It was definitely the worst memory she had, after watching Hayden plummet to her death at the park when she was a toddler.

"There, you still dizzy?" Hayden asked as she pulled her hand away, and watched as her palm, and Kira's palm healed in seconds.

"Not anymore, thanks kiddo," Kira smiled, taking Hayden's hand as she was pulled up. When she was steady on her feet, she kissed the top of her niece's head. "Don't tell Uncle Conner about this. He'll freak out for days."

Kaylee pulled away from the group with her Dino morpher in hand. She had to admit, while she was up against the mayor, she was scared. The world had ended. There were only two cities where the survivors could be safe, if they even made it to the cities.

Kira and Conner, Ronny and David and a lot of the other Rangers were going to NewTech. Powers were accepted there, and there would be no danger of a death penalty or life imprisonment.

But Kaylee knew she had to stay in Corinth. She had to protect this city, even if it was trying to destroy people of "her kind". Every human in this dome had the right to live, and Kaylee was going to make sure they still had that right.

And the communication, defence and control systems needed protecting as well. SPD already had a team of Rangers to defend them, so Kaylee could use her team to defend this city, the people and the systems. After all, if Corinth went down, soon, NewTech would as well.

Tori, Blake, Lily and Casey were going to stay here, with a few other brave Rangers, and watch over the city with Kaylee. They were going to live like normal humans, using their powers only when it was safe, but they were prepared to do anything to protect the city.

But what worried Kaylee the most was the future. Not her own, she had lived out her days of action and adventure. She would miss them if they left, but would have the memories.

Hayden, Summer, Samantha, Michael, Dani, Heather, Greg and all the other kids... their lives had just begun.

"What if this is it?" Kaylee whispered. "What if... Venjix is too strong... he's already done what other villains failed to do. He has taken over the world. And the only thing standing between him and Corinth is me."

* * *

_Author's Note: Next story to loko out for is called the Rebellion Begins. Hayden, Samantha, Summer and Mike are challenged to see who will get the RPM green, yellow and pink morphers. They fight against a team of four teenagers their age. Will they get the power, or will the other teens succeed._

_Let me know what you think of this oneshot!_


End file.
